


Just Desserts

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Community: daily_deviant, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just Desserts

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Just Desserts  
**Characters/Pairings:** Albus/Scorpius, Severus/Harry, Severus/Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** R  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** cock rings (for AS/S), discipline (for S/H)  
**Other Warnings:** Mishap with said cock ring, blow job, student/student (16); bondage, mild exhibitionism, D/s, threesome implied  
**Word Count:** ~1800  
**Summary/Description:** When Al and Scorpius get into the big boys toys, who is the one that needs to be disciplined?  
**Author's Notes:** Written for June's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/). Thanks so much to [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for feedback and suggestions, [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for the first beta, [](http://katiebell-0408.insanejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.insanejournal.com/) for the second. As [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) said, this one took a sharp turn at Albuquerque but I think it's the better for it. ;) The title is _intentionally_ spelled incorrectly which will make sense by the end of the fic.

"Are you going to show me what came in that unmarked parcel at breakfast?" Scorpius asked when they finally made their way down to their dorm for the night.

Al reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a brushed silver ring, about an inch and a half across.

Scorpius took the ring and frowned. "What's it for?"

"It's a cock ring," Al explained, doing his best to sound confidant. "It makes you last longer. Or at least according to the advert in the Muggle sex toy catalogue I nicked from my dad." Al grinned. "And when you do come, it's mind-blowing!"

Scorpius's eyes widened as he fully realized what he was supposed to do with it. "You want me to put my bits through _that_?"

"You'll look so good with that on." Al swallowed against his rising arousal. Maybe he'd try it the next time, or perhaps he'd purchase something just for himself. He had his eye on quite a few things, actually.

Rolling the silver ring between his hands, Scorpius finally nodded, his fringe falling into his eyes. Al brushed the light blond hair away and kissed his boyfriend softly.

"It'll be brilliant. I promise." Al stepped out of his robes and climbed up onto his four-poster in just his pants. He loved it when he and Scorpius had the dorm to themselves, although it didn't happen nearly often enough.

They couldn't _always_ throw the others out or get them detention with Professor Longbottom, Al thought with a grin as Scorpius dropped his robes and pants and slipped his balls and cock through the ring, then gave a slight tug as his cock began to harden.

"Oh, God, it's even better than I imagined," Al said as he reached for Scorpius, all other thoughts pushed out of his mind as he bent to take Scorpius's gorgeous length into his mouth.

~*~

  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Al croaked, before clearing his throat and trying again. He called out twice more and saw no sign of anyone before giving up trying to have manners in a situation like this and calling out, "Draco!"

What were they going to do? What if they had to go to the hospital wing? How would they explain that to the ancient, and half-deaf, Madam Pomfrey? Al was initially going to call his older brother or his own Dad if he had to but Scorpius, even in his condition, had vehemently refused to be seen by anyone, 'especially them'. Al looked over his shoulder at Scorpius then back at the polished wood floor mostly covered by what Al was sure a rug that was worth more than his life and _finally_ he saw bare feet padding along the floor, then black silk pyjama bottoms and finally, as Scorpius's father knelt down at the Floo, a very irritated face.

"What's happened to my son?" Mr. Malfoy immediately demanded. Al was so nervous he tried to form words but seeing Scorpius's frightening as hell father in front of him, he had no idea how he was going to explain what had happened to him.

"Al," a voice moaned painfully behind him and he saw Mr. Malfoy's eyes narrow before he clenched his own shut.

"Tell me what's going on or I'm coming through and calling half the Ministry before I do, not to mention your father, godfather, and anyone else I can think of that has any sort of familial connection to you."

"Scorpius and I, well, we're together, you know, like _together_ together, not just best friends together," Al rambled.

"Get to the point," Mr. Malfoy drawled stifling a yawn. Al's insides shrank at the thought of just how opposite the reaction would be when Al finally finished explaining.

Al sighed. "You'd better just come through." He stood and stepped away from the common room Floo and sat down next to Scorpius, who was wearing a silk dressing gown but whose face was pale and was sweating profusely, grasping at the pillow on the sofa, his fingers clenching and unclenching reflexively.

Mr. Malfoy stepped elegantly from the fire and if he was shocked to see Scorpius in this state his face surely didn't show it.

Scorpius murmured, "Hide us, please." Even though the common room was empty, his father nodded and cast a group Disillusionment Charm on them, so they could still see each other but no one else would notice them. Then Scorpius opened his dressing gown.

His cock was a deep, dark purple, his balls were swollen and red, and the silver cock ring was still wrapped around the base. Al was sure he was about to pass out, but didn't know if it was from embarrassment or lack of circulation.

"Do something, please," Al begged softly, gripping Scorpius's hand in both of his own. "We already tried to Banish it and Vanish it and it won't come off."

"Scorpius," his father said softly, "do not move."

"Please, Dad," Scorpius gasped, sounding not the sixteen years he was but like a five-year old helpless child.

"Hurry," Al said then snapped his mouth shut at the glare Mr. Malfoy gave him.

With a gentle hand, his father took hold of Scorpius's cock, touched his wand to the ring, murmuring under his breath. Scorpius gasped and both Mr. Malfoy and Al's head snapped to look at his face.

"Does it feel better?" Scorpius's father asked.

"Yeah, it's a little looser," Scorpius breathed.

"I'm going to do that three more times, and then we should be able to remove it." He then got back to work, enlarging the ring in increments until finally Scorpius's erection began to soften and he was able to slide the ring off.

Scorpius pulled his gown around himself and tried to maintain any dignity he had left.

"Dad…I…Father. Sorry, I…," and without finishing whatever he was going to say he ran from the room.

"Scorpius, wait!" Al called after him but felt Mr. Malfoy's tight grip on his elbow.

"Let him go," he said. "He's sore and embarrassed, as he should be. It's better this way, now you and I can have a chat."

"Are you going to tell my father and, um, my, er..." Al rambled. He didn't even want to imagine the look on _his_ face.

"_You_ won't be punished, Al. It was a mistake and I believe you both learned something from it." Draco stood and brushed his robes smooth. "Why don't you bring me that catalogue you nicked from your father?"

Al swallowed. How had Mr. Malfoy known where he got the catalogue anyway? He nodded as he met the cool grey eyes and ran to his dorm. The curtains were pulled tight around Scorpius's bed but Al knew he'd better get rid of Mr. Malfoy before he tried to see how Scorpius was doing. Dropping down on his knees, he opened his school truck and pulled the catalogue from the very bottom of it. He hated to give it up but perhaps he'd be able to send away for another now that he knew where to send an order.

He was panting by the time he returned back to the common room, Mr. Malfoy pacing in front of the fire.

Handing over the catalogue, Al said softly, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Malfoy."

The man studied him closely for a moment. "Go and see how he's doing." He then reached for a handful of Floo Powder and called out, "Malfoy Manor," before disappearing in the green flames.

Al stood for a moment to make sure he was gone then turned and ran back to check on Scorpius.

~*~

  
Severus swirled a glass of brandy in his hand, leaning against the mantel.

"Scorpius has recovered?"

Draco nodded. "He was mortified when he first returned home for the holidays. But after moping around for a day or two, he finally cracked."

"His gifts must have been exceptional this year," Severus said smirking and Draco laughed.

"I did get him the broom he's had his eye on for some time." Clearing his throat he asked, "And Harry? Has he learned his lesson about leaving things where the children might find them?"

"He's still learning," Severus replied but didn't elaborate.

Clapping his hands once, Severus called, "Kreacher!" The elf popped into view. "Mr. Malfoy and I will be dining here tonight. Make the arrangements please."

"Kreacher is pleased to serve his master's wishes." The elf then popped out once more.

"Perhaps Harry will have learned his lesson in time for afters," Severus said, his lips brushing Draco's ear, and a shiver went up Draco's spine. "Would you like that, Draco?"

Severus's hand pressed lightly against the small of his back guiding him toward the table that appeared. "Harry has been hoping I'd offer you an invitation to join us for quite some time."

"Has he?" Draco was surprised to learn that it was Harry who had suggested it, although he certainly wasn't disappointed but rather pleased that Harry was interested.

"Indeed." Severus took the chair opposite Draco's. "I spoil him so, but I am unable to resist him."

Draco took a sip of his wine and asked the question that was now on the forefront of his mind. "This is to be a one-off, I suppose?" He would take it, and happily, but a man couldn't help but hope for more.

Severus eyed him closely, as if stripping him bare with his eyes, before turning toward the corner of the room. He flicked his wand and Draco bit his lip in shock as he saw Harry there on his knees, completely nude except for the leather straps binding his cock and balls, his hands behind his back, and a gag in his mouth. His nipples were clamped, the chain hanging enticingly. Draco's mouth watered and his cock twitched as imagined giving it a little tug.

Severus waved his wand again and the ball gag slipped out of Harry's mouth.

"Harry, have you learned your lesson?" Severus asked in his best school master's voice.

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly, eyes on the floor.

"Excellent." Severus approached Harry and squatted before him, lifting his chin in his hand. Green eyes blown wide with arousal looked into Severus's. "Draco is going to stay for pudding. Behave during dinner and you shall be rewarded." Harry nodded as he closed his eyes.

Looking back at Draco as if _he_ were on offer for afters—and maybe he was—Severus finally replied to Draco's earlier question. "I am amenable to a continued liaison. However I leave the final decision up to Harry. I suggest you focus your efforts on his pleasure." Taking his seat at the table once more, Severus began to cut up his dinner as if they hadn't just been discussing their imminent ménage à trois.

Draco looked over at Harry once more before he began to eat, feeling like a child again, eager to finish his dinner so he could have his pudding.


End file.
